Vida al máximo
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Nunca había querido nada más con nadie, pero Hajime ahí estaba, siendo la excepción a ella. Y Kai no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía tomar la oportunidad si se le presentaba? Una vez que aceptó lo que pasaba, no podía parar de notar cada detalle minúsculo de Hajime.


¡Buenas! Otro fic para esta rarepair que amo tanto jaja. Se suponía que era para el White Day, hace ya más de tres semanas... Ups? Lo tenía terminado pero no podia sentarme y subirlo jaja. Es la continuación de "Esfuerzo" pero realmente no hace falta leerlo, sólo saber que Hajime le dio chocolates a Kai en el día de San Valentín. En fin.  
¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

**_Vida al Máximo_**

Pocas personas podían intimidar a Kai en un primer encuentro. Mutsuki Hajime había sido uno de ellos. Era más joven que él, pero tenía un aura de grandeza a su alrededor que simplemente gritaba realeza. Por un tiempo, no pudo evitar tener cuidado a enfadarlo. Por supuesto, a medida que se comenzaron a conocer, Kai supo que Hajime era más que un chico maduro y frío.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que sólo Haru fuera el que lo tratara como un igual, sin miedo a molestarlo. Kai nunca había recibido un _Iron Claw_, y realmente no quería hacerlo, pero tenía curiosidad. Cuando Haru lo molestaba Hajime actuaba como un crío, y era tan fuera de su personalidad que no podía evitar querer ir y revolverle el cabello con afecto. Y habiendo estado en la guerra misma cuando sus hermanos discutían, Kai no tenía un gran sentido del peligro, así que eventualmente cedió ante sus instintos.

Había sido después de un concierto, donde compartían una sala. Creía que iba a morir cuando todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándolos.

―Tienes el pelo increíblemente suave y brillante, qué envidia.

A Kai le gustaba el contacto físico, pero se notaba que Hajime de verdad no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto. Le recordaba a Shun. La primera vez que lo había hecho, Shun se había quedado tieso, con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. Era la misma reacción que Hajime tenía en ese instante. Era adorable.

― … ¿Que fue eso?

― ¡Ah! Lo siento, lo hice sin pensar. ―dijo, a la vez que retiraba su mano. ―Perdona, Hajime.

―No... Está bien.

― ¿Eh?

―Quiere decir que no le molesta, Kai~ ¡Ah! ¡Me duele, Hajime! ¡Me rindo!

Le parecía raro no haber recibido más que un rostro sonrojado. Pero si no le molestaba, entonces Kai no dejaría de hacerlo. Le gustaba ser el único que pudiera tomarse esa confianza con Hajime.

"_Hey, lo sabías? _

_Inofensivo para los hombres y bestias, amable y tolerante, ese soy yo_

_Hey, tal vez no lo sabías, _

_A veces feroz, egoísta y que se vuelve celoso fácilmente, este soy yo. _

_Sé cuidadoso del halcón que esconde las garras, ¿Vale?"_

Su nuevo hábito no pasó desapercibido por nadie. El staff siempre comentaba lo divertido que era verlos pues Hajime se ponía incómodo. Aun así, no hacía nada por detenerlo, aunque hubiera podido en cualquier momento.

Era divertido, en cierto modo. Kai sentía que podía ver un lado que ningún otro conocía, uno donde Hajime se dejaba consentir un poco. Y por supuesto, sus actos incentivaban a las fans a preguntar sobre su relación en los distintos programas de variedad donde estaban juntos Gravi y Procella, como en ese momento.

― ¿Qué pienso de Kai? Bueno, Kai es mayor que yo, y lo admiro mucho. Siempre puedo dirigirme a él si necesito un consejo, o comida. ―dijo, causando la risa del resto― Ya que suelo llegar tarde a los dormitorios, siempre puedo pedirle una lección en cómo preparar comida instantánea.

―Ah, es que Kai come como una vaca.

― ¡Rui! ¡No digas esas cosas!

― ¡Kai-san, dijiste que no habías comprado más de esas cosas!

―Ah, jaja… Lo siento, Yoru. ¡Pero es que son muy prácticas! ¿Verdad, Hajime?

―Sí, lo son. Volviendo al tema, en pocas palabras, diría que disfruto mucho de los momentos que compartimos juntos, por pequeños que sean.

Una sonrisa. Kai sabía la diferencia entre esas sonrisas cegadoras y las que daba por obligación. Esa sonrisa que tenía en ese momento era de las primeras, las que reservaba para sus fans y los menores. En una palabra, dulce.

―Muy bien, ¡Escuchemos el siguiente pedido o pregunta para Gravi y Procella! ~

―**Kai-sama suele darle palmaditas en la cabeza a los menores, ¿No? Ya que es el mayor, ¿También lo hace con Hajime-sama como con Shun-sama? ¡Quiero verlo!**

― ¡Vaya! ¡Kai-kun y Hajime-kun sí que son populares esta noche!

―Um… Creo que deberíamos saltar este pedido, ¿No cree-

―No veo ningún problema. ―interrumpió Shun. ―Es cierto que Kai lo hace a menudo conmigo, pero también con Hajime. Deberíamos darles a las princesas aquello que anhelan ver, ¿No, Rey?

No podían negarse. No cuando las fans gritaban de la forma en que lo hacían. Bueno, él se lo había buscado. Levantándose de su asiento se acercó a donde estaba Hajime, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que pasaría. Cuando la presentadora dio el visto bueno, se armó de valor.

―Buen trabajo, Hajime.

Lo había hecho. Había acariciado el cabello de Hajime frente a todos los televidentes y los espectadores presentes en el estudio.

― ¿Oh? ¡Parece que tuvimos un problema técnico! ¡No llegó a los que ven el programa en casa! ¿Podrían repetirlo, por favor?

La segunda vez, sus micrófonos fallaron y tenían que repetirlo una tercera. Quería asesinar a Shun. Iba a poner veneno en el té del Rey Demoniaco Blanco. Estaba seguro que era obra suya.

Kai no podía evitar notar la forma en que Hajime pasaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra cada vez que su mano tocaba su cabello, y cómo evitaba mirarlo.

―Ya es suficiente, ¿No?

Cuando pudieron volver a sus asientos, Kai no podía sacar de su cabeza lo caliente que estaba la cara de Hajime. No quería que nadie más lo notara.

"_Hey, ¿Apartas tu mirada de nuevo?_

_Retrocedes, tengo celos al saber que estás mirando a otro lado._

_Eso está hecho inconscientemente, ¿Supongo?_

_¿No lo entiendes? Entonces déjame escuchar a tu cuerpo..._

_¿Eso está bien?_

_Sé cuidadoso del lobo que oculta sus colmillos, ¿Vale?"_

Pero, llegó un punto en que se volvió habitual para Hajime recibir caricias en la cabeza de su parte. Consciente o inconscientemente, lloró la pérdida del sonrojo que aparecía en el rostro de Hajime. Quería ver más de eso.

― ¡Buen trabajo, Six Gravity!

― ¡Gracias, Kai-san! ~

Tenía la mirada fija en el líder, el último en volver del escenario. Quería ver más de cada faceta que Hajime tenía, esas donde estaba incomodo, donde estaba tranquilo, confiado, feliz. Quería conocerlas todas. Hajime era increíblemente interesante, toda una caja de sorpresas. Así que empezó a decir más cosas y dejar que su mano tocara un poco más que antes, bajando de su cabello a su mejilla.

―_Bien hecho, Hajime. _Fue un gran trabajo. Ahora nos toca a nosotros.

―Um, sí. Buena suerte.

Dejó que el resto de sus compañeros de grupo se prepararan, y antes de salir al escenario cruzó su mirada con Hajime, sonriéndole antes de concentrarse en su presentación. De haber mirado sólo unos segundos más, Kai hubiera visto la sonrisa burlona de Haru y cómo era cruelmente golpeado por Hajime.

"_A esa mirada a la que quiero conectarme _

_Casualmente la intercepto_

_En el momento, enseño mis colmillos_

_Una vez mordido no te dejaré escapar_

_Obedeciendo mis instintos…"_

Kai sabía hacía tiempo que lo que sentía ya no era amistad, ni una pura relación fraternal. Hajime lo hacía pasar de tener la sangre fría a hirviendo en cuestión de segundos, lo hacía pasar entre un mal día y una noche llena de sonrisas. Nunca había querido nada más con nadie, pero Hajime ahí estaba, siendo la excepción a _ella_. Y Kai no sabía qué hacer. ¿Debía tomar la oportunidad si se le presentaba? ¿O sería traicionarla?

No sabía que pensar, y, por tanto, prefirió olvidar el tema. Pero era complicado cuando Hajime simplemente era tan él. Tan serio, responsable y confiable, y a la vez tan dulce. Una vez que aceptó lo que pasaba, no podía parar de notar cada detalle minúsculo de Hajime.

-o-

Apenas entró a la sala en común, escuchó una música de un juego en particular. Tsukino Paradise. Era uno de los juegos prohibidos en los dormitorios (Junto con el Monopolio) y era una regla que para jugar tenían que hacerlo en sus habitaciones. Ninguno quería repetir lo de la última vez. (Kai aun recordaba la cautela que los animales tenían al entrar al dormitorio cada vez que todos se reunían a jugar algo, incluso semanas posteriores _al incidente_.) Pero no podía hacer más que escuchar en silencio como el otro jugaba, pues estaba cantando.

La voz de Hajime quedaba mucho mejor con canciones profundas, más tranquilas. Ciertamente, la canción de Koi y Kakeru _Avant Title_ no iba con su estilo. Pero sería la sonrisa que tenía la que hipnotizaba a Kai. Esa sonrisa era tan cálida, tan amable.

Intentando no hacer mucho ruido, tomó una fotografía y se fue.

-o-

―Oigan, ¿Qué pasa?

―Kai-san. Um… Haru-san no está y Hajime-san tiene un empleo dentro de poco, pero sigue durmiendo.

―Ah, vaya problema. Koi, Aoi, ¿Qué hace Hajime para que no quieran despertarlo?

―Uh...ADIÓS.

Koi se había ido corriendo. Aoi parecía querer imitarlo.

―Hajime-san… Uh… ¿Quieres intentarlo, Kai-san?

―Bueno, no veo por qué no.

― ¡Mucha suerte!

Apenas entró a la habitación de Hajime notó que, sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles organizados, había una enorme cantidad de cartas en una pizarra de corcho, cubriéndola prácticamente por completo. Ante una inspección más cercana, vio que eran cartas de fans, esas que solían darles en los eventos. Cuando se acercó a la cama notó la cantidad de peluches _Tsukiusa_ que tenía en un rincón de su habitación, con todos sus colores, Gravi y Procella.

Ver a Hajime con el torso descubierto y el pelo sin peinar era todo un paisaje. No estaba muy marcado, pero se notaba firme. El cabello no era algo nuevo, lo veía cuando Hajime se levantaba tarde y tomaba una ducha antes de desayunar, pero él nunca saldría sin al menos una remera que cubriera su cuerpo. Durante el tiempo que inspeccionó la habitación, Hajime se había aferrado a las sábanas, de modo que taparan la luz que entraba por la ventana.

―Hajime. Hajime, tienes que levantarte.

―Hm…

Kai tomó uno de los peluches, el azul que lo representaba, y lo colocó entre sus brazos. No quería recibir un manotazo, como una de sus hermanas hacía al despertarse. Hajime hizo lo que esperaba, acurrucarse al peluche.

Tuvo que esperar un par de segundos, hasta que Hajime soltó un quejido y abrió los ojos.

― ¿Kai?

Y por supuesto hizo algo que no esperaba, que lo arrastrara con él a la cama.

―Qué suave. ―dijo, refregando su mejilla contra el cabello de Kai.

―Ha- ¡Hajime! ¡Venga, levántate!

La puerta se abrió y Aoi entró, riéndose.

―Veo que no tuviste mucha suerte, Kai-san. Cuidado.

Y con esa carita tan angelical, tomó una almohada y golpeó a Hajime con ella, yéndose más rápido de lo que Koi lo había hecho.

―Buen día, bello durmiente. Hay café esperando por ti.

Por supuesto, al ser él el único que quedaba en la habitación, Hajime no lo pensó demasiado antes de desquitarse con él. Ah, en cierto modo extrañaba recibir golpes de Hajime.

-o—

"_La problemática, siempre celosa bestia salvaje _

_Se esconde dentro del pecho del_

_Amigable, hermano mayor protector…"_

Kai sabía que You y Koi tenían buenas intenciones, sí. Hajime se había tenido que dejar el cabello un poco más largo que de costumbre, y apenas había mencionado que le molestaba, el par adicto a la moda ya estaba listo para ayudarlo. Pasaban sus dedos por el cabello de Hajime arreglándolo, algo que sólo dejaba que hicieran las peluqueras del staff. Incluso a Kai se lo negaba, diciendo que le daba escalofríos cuando la gente tocaba su cabello.

Sentía los celos burbujear en su estómago. Era como cuando sus hermanas consiguieron pareja y lo dejaron de lado. No le gustaba que You y Koi tocaran tan libremente a Hajime. Para su suerte, ambos terminaron discutiendo y dejándolo en paz.

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos en silencio, viendo como Hajime se levantaba a buscar un espejo, intentando arreglar la trenza que You y Koi habían dejado a medio armar. Apenas notó que la tarea sería algo complicada, buscó ayuda. Aunque Aoi y Yoru también estaban en la habitación, se dirigió directamente a él. Kai no podía evitar sonreír ante eso.

― ¿Podrías ayudarme?

― Claro. ¿Quieres que la deshaga o que la arme bien?

―Me da igual. Sólo quiero que no me moleste.

―Entiendo. Siéntate. Mis hermanas me pedían ayuda todo el tiempo, así que espero que el resultado sea de tu agrado. Dime si te estoy tirando el pelo, ¿Sí?

"_Solo pretendo ser serio_

_Pero si mis instintos actúan sin control _

_Hey, esto puede ser malo _

_Mis impulsos incontrolables hacia ti__"_

―Ya está. Así no se te irá el cabello a la cara.

―Gracias, no sabía que también podías hacer estas cosas, eres más cuidadoso de lo que esperaba…De haber sabido lo bien que se sentía te hubiera pedido ayuda antes.

―Vaya… Gracias. Me alegra escuchar eso.

―Supongo que tengo que irme. ―dijo, sin hacer ningún movimiento que indicara que fuera a levantarse.

―Espera, quédate quieto un segundo.

Tomó uno de los pines negro que Koi había dejado en la mesa, y lo colocó de forma tal que sostuviera la trenza fuera de su cara. Mientras Kai terminaba de arreglarlo, Hajime tenía los ojos cerrados, con una sonrisa apenas visible. Estaba completamente relajado. No sabía cómo sentirse sabiendo que el menor confiaba tanto en él. Aprovechando la oportunidad, le dio un beso a, la ahora visible, frente del chico.

―_Buen chico._ Ya puedes irte.

No pudo evitar reír ante la expresión de Hajime. Sin decir palabra alguna, se levantó y se fue. Koi y You, quienes ahora estaban usando a Aoi y Yoru como sus modelos, prefirieron guardar silencio. Era mejor así.

Kai se estaba dejando llevar más de lo que quería en un principio. Tenía que empezar a poner algo de distancia hasta poner en orden sus emociones.

-o-

No podía hacer más que observar la bolsa con chocolate que había dejado en su mesita de noche. Hajime había sido más que atento, y sus regalos habían sido increíbles. Al ver la dedicación que le había puesto a cada uno, Kai sentía vergüenza de los regalos que él les había entregado. Nunca le ponía mucha más atención a la fecha más que por las ofertas y los regalos obligatorios, así que lo había olvidado por completo.

Ese chocolate lo había emocionado tanto. Lo que Kai sentía por él, llegaba al nivel de lo que sentía por ella. Se sentía extraño al pensar en que otra persona había llegado a ocupar tal lugar en su corazón, pues nunca había permitido que ocurriera. Si bien había recibido confesiones a lo largo de su vida, no había podido obligarse a aceptar ninguna. Un día notaba que la otra persona hacía latir su corazón más que el resto, y al otro no podía hacer más que notar que quería cuidar de ellos, _como un hermano_. Así había sabido que sólo eran amistades.

Pero Hajime. Hajime le resultaba interesante en un modo que nunca había experimentado. Era más interesante que los menores, a quienes sólo quería cuidar. Más que Haru, a quien quería cuidar, pero en quien podía confiar. Hajime apenas era menor por unos años, pero a veces se sentía que él era el mayor. Tenía los ojos fijos en sus metas, y buscaba cualquier modo de llegar a ellas. Hajime no dejaría que la opinión ajena alterara sus planes, sus opiniones. Tenía una presencia que simplemente no se podía ignorar, el aura de un rey majestuoso, con una increíble elegancia en cada movimiento que hacía.

Pero ese Hajime era el mismo que tomaba siestas en el jardín bajo el sol en sus días libres, o buscaba alguna forma de agasajar a los menores sólo porque quería. El mismo que podía hacer sentir mejor a alguien sólo dando su sincera opinión (Kai aún estaba sensible por la forma en que Hajime había tratado el tema de su primer amor cuando se lo contó.) y aterrorizarlos a todos con su fuerza extrema que podía destruir manzanas. Era el mismo que no podía dejar de abrazarlos cuando estaba ebrio, quejándose de que nunca llegaría a ser tan genial como su madre (Si realmente existía alguien más genial que Hajime, no lo sabía.) y el mismo Hajime que se ponía incómodo y se sonrojaba cuando todos lo apreciaban.

_Ella_ sólo era una promesa que se había hecho a sí mismo, y con la que cumpliría llegado el momento. Pero era innegable que sentía algo por Hajime.

Pero claro, el otro podía no sentir lo mismo que él. No, estaba casi seguro de que Hajime no se sentía igual. Ese chocolate lo había definido. Pura amistad. Hajime había admitido no haber tenido más amigos que Haru hasta haber conocido a Gravi y Procella, y al preguntarle a Haru sobre la vida amorosa de su combi, éste sólo se había reído, diciendo que, hasta la fecha, Hajime no había sentido necesidad de hablarle sobre ese tipo de problemas, así que no podía estar seguro de la existencia de la misma.

No tenía que hacerse ilusiones. Diría lo que quería, y luego dejaría que Hajime tomara una decisión, respetando lo que pasara. Pero no lo había visto en unos cuantos días, pues el otro había estado sumergido en trabajo y él había tenido algunos fuera de la ciudad. Los días pasaban, y Kai sabía que tenía que devolver el gesto de San Valentín para con Hajime.

Todos esos pensamientos le hacían más difícil el dormir tranquilo.

― ¡Kai! ¡Levántate de una vez!

― ¿Shun? ―apenas abriendo los ojos buscó su celular para ver la hora― ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

― ¡Vamos de compras! No queda mucho para el día blanco, y tenemos cosas que comprar. ¡Vamos!

No había tenido mucha elección, para variar. Al menos, Shun había tenido decencia de entregarle un café caliente antes de salir. En cierta forma era bueno, de haber estado sólo probablemente se habría acobardado y habría fingido olvidar el tema y terminado invitándolos a todos a cenar o algo parecido. Con Shun a su lado, estaba seguro que no dejaría que volviera a los dormitorios si no le compraba nada a Hajime.

No sabía cómo había hecho para que no hubiera tanta gente a su alrededor y que nadie notara nada sospechoso con ellos, pero estaba agradecido. Así podía mirar todo sin preocuparse de quien estuviera a su alrededor.

―Hajime… Te regaló dos chocolates, ¿No?

― ¿Hm? Sí. ¿A ti también?

―No, no. Hajime sólo me hizo un té. Pero fue el té más delicioso que probé en mi vida, ¡Con todo el amor del Rey Negro inundando mi-

―Sí, sí. Ya entendí, _Maou-sama._

―Hajime tiene talento para la cocina, ¿Cierto? Fue tan delicioso como todo lo que Yoru hace para nosotros. Aun así, me sorprende. Kai fue el único que recibió doble regalo. ¿Será que Kai es especial? ~

Habían sido dos, sí, pero sólo eran de amistad. Kai había hablado durante bastante tiempo de esos chocolates de la tienda, y no era nada nuevo que Hajime tuviera esos detalles espontáneos con ellos. La fecha sólo sería una coincidencia.

― ¿Ya tienes alguna idea, Kai? Yo ya sé dónde voy a comprar todo, así que sólo nos faltará buscar lo que tú quieras regalar.

―Vaya, hoy estás raro. …No sé, no soy bueno con los regalos. ¿Quizás una bufanda?

―_Quizás no_. A Hajime no le gusta tener cosas apretadas en su cuello.

―Ah… Cierto. Entonces, ¿Por qué no eliges tú un regalo, Shun? Seguro sabes más que yo que le gusta a Hajime.

―Las trampas no están permitidas, Kai~ Curioseemos un poco antes de ir a donde quiero. Quizás encuentres algo que te parezca adecuado.

Cuando Shun desapareció de su vista visitó un par de tiendas más, pero apenas vio los aretes supo que era una buena opción. Eran bonitos, y no se imaginaba algún otro regalo que fuera más indicado que ese. Hajime le había contado una vez que se los había hecho sólo para molestar a sus familiares, y había funcionado de maravilla. Desde entonces le habían gustado, y por eso seguía usándolos. Al volverse un idol consiguió más, y estaba considerando hacerse algunos en la otra oreja también.

Kai pensaba que Hajime podría haberse hecho miles y le quedarían bien. Las estilistas del staff siempre decían que él sabía lucir la joyería, y realmente las entendía, le quedaban tan delicados y elegantes. Contribuían a su aura de rey, y también había notado que a veces se entretenía tirando de ellos. En resumen, un regalo perfecto.

Mientras le indicaba a la dependienta de la tienda lo que quería, encontró un collar que parecía ir a juego. Hajime le había dado dos chocolates, pues él le daría dos regalos, era lo justo. Los aretes eran pequeños pero bonitos, y el collar era una pequeña mariposa violeta. Iba a la perfección con el estilo de Hajime.

Cuando los compró sintió algo revolverse en su estómago. ¿De verdad iba a actuar? Después de tantos años sólo pensando en ella… De verdad iba a-

― ¿Ya terminaste? ―le preguntó Shun, apenas salió de la tienda.

―Ah, sí, ya tengo un regalo. Podemos irnos.

―Kai.

― ¿Hm?

― ¿No crees que a ella le gustaría escuchar también sobre estas experiencias cuando sea el momento? ¿Qué clase de persona fue capaz de traerte felicidad en esta vida? No creo que tengas que limitar tu felicidad por su memoria, Kai.

― ¡! Shun… Tú… ― Siempre tan perceptivo. Kai admiraba ese lado suyo.

―Ah~ ¡Estoy cansado! ¡Kai me hace gastar más energía de la necesaria saliéndome de personaje! ¿Cómo vas a compensarme?

~ Sabes que un joven amo como yo no debería hacer estas cosas~

― Ah, jaja. Te invitaré algo, _Maou-sama._ ¿Qué tal suena un poco de Häagen-Dazs? Después de todo te levantaste muy…―Demasiado temprano. ―Oye, ¿Sólo te levantaste temprano para conseguir un regalo para Hajime?

―Kai es tan amable~ Vamos, vamos~

―Shun.

― ¿Hm? ~

―Gracias.

-o—

―Vamos, Shun. No hacemos falta aquí.

Traidores. Haru y Shun eran dos traidores, dejándolos solos en la sala apenas habían podido. La bolsita con el regalo para Hajime parecía quemar en su mano, mientras que la que el otro le había dado ya estaba guardada a salvo en su bolsillo. Si no le gustaban…

―Vaya, son muy bonitos. Gracias, Kai. ¿Puedes ayudarme con el collar, por favor?

―Claro, déjamelo a mí.

Hajime había inclinado su cabeza, de forma tal que su cuello quedara completamente visible. Kai estaba seguro de que, si fuera una bestia, ya habría clavado sus colmillos ahí. Así que apenas terminó de ponerle el collar al otro, no pudo evitar hacer una pequeña maldad.

―K-Kai. No hagas eso.

― ¿Hm? ~ ¿Qué cosa?

― ¡Eso! ¡No soples!

― ¡Lo siento! Es que tienes el cuello tan blanco que no me pude resistir. Mira, hasta tu cuello está rojo ahora. ¿Estás avergonzado? ¡Qué lindo! ~

―No me trates como a un niño, por favor.

Pero a pesar de decir eso, Hajime estaba claramente haciendo un puchero.

Pasando a ignorarlo, se acercó al espejo que había en la entrada para admirar sus nuevos accesorios. Kai estaba feliz de que estuvieran solos, pues no quería compartir esas expresiones con nadie más.

"_Quiero tenerte sólo para mí, quiero atarte _

_A ti, todo"_

―Gracias, Kai. Me gustan mucho. Espero que también te guste tu regalo…

Sólo tenía que decirle lo que sentía. Era sencillo. Kai tenía que-

―Kai. Me gustas. El chocolate que te di no era de amistad, lo siento si di esa impresión. Está bien si no sientes lo mismo. Sólo necesitaba decirlo.

"_Una vez preso en la jaula del amor _

_La bestia te caza hoy, otra vez."_

Oh. Oh, vaya. Vaya.

―Ah, ¿Sí? A mí también me gustas, Hajime. Mucho.

"_Promételo, ¿Vale?_

_Ámame sólo a mí sinceramente para siempre, ¿Sí?"_

Mientras procesaban lo que había pasado, se quedaron inmóviles, hasta que Hajime decidió acercarse y plantarle un beso en la mejilla, que lo hizo enrojecer.

Pero Kai quería más. Quería más ahora que sabía que podía tenerlo.

― ¡Esper- ¡Kai!

Al diablo con las dudas y las inseguridades. Se había prometido que viviría al máximo, _por ella. _Pero vivir al máximo incluía también experimentar el amor de esta forma. Y aunque Kai aún la quería muchísimo, por supuesto que sería Hajime quien pudiera igualarla e incluso superarla.

Ese Rey tan majestuoso, lleno de habilidades. Ese Rey que también era caprichoso e incluso algo tímido en ocasiones. Dulce. Ese rey. Ese rey que sería _suyo_ a partir de ahora. Sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro. Ese pensamiento le dejó una sonrisa que hizo que Hajime temblara entre besos.

Si hubieran estado atentos a sus alrededores, habrían notado al resto de Gravi y Procella festejando en silencio, mirando desde la puerta.

* * *

Ah~ El dulce, dulce amor. Kai es realmente denso eh? Hajime fue quien tuvo que confesarse~ Aunque bueno, es una bestia salvaje que intenta controlarse. Se suponía que iba a ser sólo un par de escenas, pero terminé mezclando más cosas que tenía y creando todo esto. De todas formas, estoy feliz jaja.  
¡Espero que les haya gustado!~ ¿Merezco un comentario? ~  
¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
